Life as a Jelly Donut
by Twilight Mischief
Summary: I reached forward to take the jelly donut, only to meet another hand. My eyes met Edward's "Let go of the donut, Bella, and no one gets hurt." I glared, "Back off Cullen! It's mine." Who knew the fight for a donut could lead to so much more? All human.
1. The Story So Far

**I know I really shouldn't start another story now, but I have so many ideas. A Different Kind of Twilight is currently on hiatus, though Imperfectly Perfect will be updated in a few days. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. **

* * *

_**Life as a Jelly Donut**_

**Chapter 1: The Story So Far**

Welcome audience, you've just tuned into Bella's life. A story about a nobody. Feel free to change the channel, you won't find any action, drama, romance, or humor here. 'Why not?' you might ask. Well, my life is the equivalent of living as a jelly donut. You sit on a shelf all day while people walk by and say, "Ew, I don't want that one." So I, Isabella Swan, continue to live my life as a jelly donut.

Sitting on the shelf next to me are a variety of other donuts. My mother is a Cinnamon powered donut; different, but in a good way. My step-father, Phil, is a glaze donut. He's dependable. Then there's my wicked step-sister, Amber. She's a chocolate frosted donut with sprinkles. She's got those cute colors on the outside, but she's pure evil, and goes straight to your hips. There's also my father, Charlie, who lives in another donut box altogether.

My donut box is in Phoenix, Arizona. Every once in a while I travel to Forks to visit my Dad and some other donuts. There's not really much to tell about a donut such as myself. I'm twenty-three years old with brown hair and brown eyes. I recently graduated from college and am now a journalist for a small magazine. This is only until my jelly filled insides can get my books published. Though I doubt that will ever happen.

Why should a donut such as myself be so angsty? Well, according to my mother I'm a failure who's focusing on hopeless dreams. At least that's all I hear when she talks, though she's never _directly_ told me any of this. Then there's my pretty, yet evil step-sister Amber, who is the daughter my mother never had. She's also the reason I have no friends, no boyfriend, and I'd even blame her for global warming, though that may be stretching it.

Oh yeah, then there's Phil, who, currently, I think is the best little donut. He doesn't talk to me much and he keeps Renee and Amber busy. Besides writing and reading I don't do too much. I play the guitar, piano, and drums occasionally. Sometimes, just to spite Amber, I'll also go out and play baseball or ultimate Frisbee. According to her sports "were only good if hot guys were shirtless and sweaty."

With hobbies like that you'd think I'd have met at least one decent donut. Nope. Sure the boy donuts don't mind playing a game of baseball with you, but when it comes to dating they'd rather have Amber.

If your still reading this then I guess your ready to venture into reality with me...

* * *

The sun shone brightly into my eyes when I stepped out of my rusty red pick-up truck. For one second I considered throwing my hands over my eyes while hissing, "It burns! It burns!" This, however, would probably attract attention. When confronted with attention my jelly went straight to my face and I was beet red for the rest of the day. I shoved my hair out of my face as I walked down the sidewalk towards the building where I worked. The gray, brick building was three stories high with a shiny brass entrance. The rotating door still amused me to this day, and for the fun of it I went around three times before finally stepping into the front office.

"Swan! Jakins wants to see you in his office now."

Ahh, what a perfect way to start the work day. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for every floor even though I was the only one in the elevator.

"BELLA! Hold the elevator!" Mike Newton yelled to me as he ran down the hallway towards me.

"What? Mike! I can't hear you!" I shouted back as I pressed the close door button.

Most people would consider this a mean thing to do, but most people hadn't met Mike Newton. Mike Newton was like a...a fig newton oddly enough; short and gross. If you want an unbiased view on things then you can go find another donut to hang around with because I'm not changing my views.

_Ding! _The elevator door opened and I dragged my feet toward Jakins' office. I knocked but didn't wait for a reply. Jakins was a round man with a bold, shiny head. His face was constantly red. I called him Kool-Aid...in my head at least. Have you caught on that I enjoy odd analogies and nick names?

"Ah, Miss Swan. Good to see you again." No it wasn't. Jakins hated me.

"You called for me, sir," I pointed out.

"Right. I have an assignment for you," He said as he shuffled some papers.

I rolled my eyes. It was completely unnecessary for him to tell me this. He should have just told me what the assignment was. Kool-aid always liked sounding important though.

"Ah, here it is. I want you to do a spread page on the hottest new upcoming stars. Carlisle Cullen was just ranked as one of the best doctors in the country, and Esme Cullen, his wife, is the must have interior designer for the stars. People want to find out everything about them and their gorgeous and talented children."

Sounds like some fancy new donuts. Of course people want to hear all about them; no one is happy living their own lives. I sighed, I couldn't exactly turn it down. It was a huge opportunity. "Sure. When is it due?"

"By Monday. You'll fly to Seattle on Wednesday night," Kool-Aid with a smile on his face like he thought this was the greatest thing he could tell me.

"Seattle? I can't do the interview over the phone?"

"We want pictures as well. You're a good writer as well as a decent photographer, that's why your doing the interview," His voice left little room for argument.

It wasn't that I didn't want to do the interview, it was that my poor little donut self was terrified of flying. I also didn't do too well when I was face to face with people. We finished talking about details and I dragged my self to my small office.

I sat down and started editing the rest of my articles. A knock brought me out of my work. I looked up to see Fig Newton standing there.

"Hey Fig," I said nonchalantly.

He gave me a weird look but didn't say anything. "So, uh, how's your sister?"

Ugh. Fig had met Amber once when she came into visit 'bug' me and now he was obsessed with her.

"She's dead," I told him in monotone.

His eyes widened for a few seconds before he caught on that I was kidding. He let out a forced laugh, "Ha...good one, Bella. So, do you think she'd like to go out with me this Friday?"

Personally, I thought Fig and Amber would be perfect to each other. Fig could tell her how pretty she was and Amber would agree. They could talk about their selves together, but unfortunately Amber hated Fig.

"Sorry Mike, she's busy on Friday," I lied. I didn't care enough to find out what Amber was doing.

"Oh," His hand went up to ruffle his blond hair.

Have you ever had such an awkward silence that you wished something would explode or something heavy would drop from the sky just to distract the other person. Right now I was hoping that my computer would combust or a six foot penguin would walk into the room. Anything to take Mike's attention away from me.

"Well I guess you'll just be going then," I said.

He nodded, "Yeah, See ya."

"Bye," I waved. Yes, dear readers, this was about as exciting as my jelly filled life gets.

I stomped my feet obnoxiously loud as I walked out of work that afternoon. My truck roared to life and pulled out of the parking lot. As per my luck I hit every red light possible and I cursed multiple religious figures every time. I pulled into the parking lot of the generic neighborhood grocery store and parked quickly. I jumped from my truck and strolled into the store. Renee wanted me to pick up a cake for Amber. Apparently tonight we were celebrating her ability to make it onto the Dean's List. I knew this meant we were really celebrating her ability to sleep with every single one of her professors.

I walked to the bakery section and looked at the cakes on display. I tilted my head in puzzlement when I read one that said, "For You Dicky." I glanced around and when no one was looking I smeared the OR and the Y. Now it said, "F You Dick." I kept walking until I went passed the cakes and headed towards the muffins and donuts.

I hummed as looked. I stopped when I saw the Jelly Donuts. The entire shelf was filled, not one single jelly donut had been bought. I stared sadly at the donuts.

It was difficult living life as a jelly donut.

* * *

_Please review and tell me if you like it!_


	2. The Gayest Man Alive

**Thank you Vamp08 and dazzlefy-me1309. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Chapter 2: The Gayest Man Alive **

Welcome back again audience. This is another day in the life of Bella Swan, a jelly donut! I've already showered, so sorry you won't be reading about my 'amazing bod.' Currently I'm pulling my hair into a bun. Now, I know everyone wants a step by step description of this, but sorry I'm feeling lazy today. You'll just have to use your imagination.

* * *

Changing tasks! Now I'm sitting on my fat ass in front of my computer trying to do research on the Cullens. Of course, the doctor has to be amazingly good looking. Is that a requirement for getting into medical school? Looking gorgeous? So naturally when you have a gorgeous doctor he must be married to an smoking hot woman. And to finish off the story there has to be some perfect children in the picture. I hate perfect people.

"BELLA! Come downstairs and help me!" The chocolate sprinkle donut yelled from somewhere below me.

I considered telling her to take a bite out of herself, but I was still in trouble for calling her "Prostitution Queen of the University of Arizona" last night. I hauled myself to my feet and walked slowly down the stairs.

"Bell-a," Amber whined as I got to the bottom. "What took so long?"

"Sorry. My feet forgot how to work. What do you need?" I said sarcastically.

Amber's blue eyes locked with my brown ones, "I need someone to go shopping with me."

I quirked an eyebrow, "You know I hate shopping. Why would I ever want to go shopping with you?"

Amber flicked her long blond tresses behind her shoulder, "Silly Bella! You won't be buying clothes. I just need someone to carry my bags."

"What am I, your lap dog? Not way in hell am I following you around while _you _shop just to carry your bags," I told her coolly.

Renee walked into the living room carrying a bag of groceries, "What's going on girls?"

My mother may be close to the spinning image of me, but she was on Amber's wave length. "Bella doesn't want to go shopping with me," Amber pouted at her.

Renee's angry blue eyes bore into my skull. "Bella I am disappointed in you. After the way you treated Amber last night you should at least try to make it up to her."

Translation: "Bad little jelly donut. How dare you insult your perfect little donut sister! Now you'll suffer her wrath and go shopping."

"Whatever. I'll go shopping," I told her whilst I rolled my eyes. Do you see what I'm dealing with audience? It's no wonder I'm a vindictive bitch. You have to be to survive Renee and Amber.

* * *

Amber drove an obnoxious purple Nissan Altima. I was stuck in the passenger seat while she blared her rap music. How easy it must be to be a rapper. I could totally be a rapper. My first single would go a little some thing this. "My name is Bella and I'm a Jella DONUT! I'm really white and my words bite. I hate peas; I'd rather have chocolate." Yeah it would be the best song ever. Then I'd become famous and everyone would love jelly donuts, then I would lose my sense of self and I'd make everyone hate me.

Apparently somewhere in the middle of my rap song Amber noticed that I had stopped paying attention to her. She waved her hand angrily in front of my face. "Bella! Are you listening? Bella!"

I blinked out of my day dream, "What Amber?"

"Ugh!" She huffed, "We're at the mall, Bella. Can you stop being a freak long enough to carry my bags for me?"

"Probably not," I told her seriously.

* * *

I don't think I had ever felt so tired before. I was almost tired enough to not be sarcastic to Amber. Almost. My arms were weighed down by nine shopping bags. Amber was in the dressing room trying on twelve different dresses. She'd come out to ask my opinion. If I said I liked it she would throw it back. If I said I hated it she would keep it. I knew this trick by now and I told her I loved the ugliest ones so she'd keep them.

"What about this one, Bella?" Amber asked as she stepped out. Amber was gorgeous already, but the blue dress showed off her long legs and full chest quite well. Stupid perfect little donut.

I nodded my head, "I love it! It's so you."

She went back into the changing room and a few minutes later a dress came flying over the door. This meant it was a reject. I smiled evilly.

"Girl, you are just vicious," a voice said to the left of me. I looked up to see a rather short person.

Messy ink black hair was the first thing I noticed, second were the bright blue eyes. Then I took in the low riding designer jeans and the tight black shirt.

"I try," I laughed. "And who are you?"

"Eric with an A," He told me in a way that said I better not forget.

If I had questioned his sexuality before I certainly didn't now. This boy had to be one of the gayest boys I had ever met. He was a strawberry donut with twelve different kinds of sprinkles; flamboyant and proud.

"Bella with a B," I told him.

He flashed his perfect teeth in a huge smile. He flaunted over to me and sat next to me on the couch that was outside the dressing rooms. He crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap and gave me an odd look. "You and I are going to be best friends. I can tell. We're both vindictive and sarcastic. Now tell me everything about yourself."

When my donut butt was dragged to the mall I hadn't expected to be picked up by a gay boy, but I was surprisingly happy about it. The music was loud enough to block out our conversation from Amber so I turned to him, "Well best friend Aric, I am Isabella Marie Swan and I'm 23. My mother doesn't care about me, my father lives in a tiny hick town in Washington, and the girl in the dressing room is my evil step sister Amber. I'm a journalist for the magazine _Breaking Dawn_. I frequently use food to reference people and my life in my head. I despise the color pink and my goal in life is to become something other than a jelly donut."

He nodded his head a few time through my speech. "I can respect all of that. My name is Aric Alexander Ackerman. I'm 22 and I've been gay since I was born. My mother is the sweetest woman in the world. I have no siblings, and my father is supportive of me as long as I don't make out or anything in front of him. I'm a personal shopper for Ames Apparel. I hate skanky people and I love musicals. My goal in life is to become the gayest man alive."

"An admirable goal, but I think you might already be that," I told him. I stared at him, "If you were a donut I think you would be strawberry frosted with loads of sprinkles."

Aric gave me a big smile, "Oh my god, that's my favorite kind of donut! See, I knew we would be perfect friends."

"You know, this is probably the least sarcastic I've been in a while. I think that means I'm happy," I told him as I played with the ends of my hair.

"Well don't get too happy. I like your sarcastic side," He said playfully as he pulled me toward him.

I realize that it's very unlikely to instantly be best friends with someone, but I felt like I had known Aric since I was born. Maybe he was the sister I had never found in Amber.

Speak of the devil. Amber stepped out of the dressing room with an armful of keep clothes. "Who the hell are you?" She said with one hand on her hip.

Aric still had me in a half hug. He looked up at her in disgust, "Well little miss stick up her ass I am Aric the great and you should feel lucky to even be in my presence."

Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'll only feel lucky when I get out of your presence. Bella, let's go!" The look on her face told me to not argue and I loved the challenge.

"I'm actually quite comfortable. You see, Aric is my new best friend," I told her smugly.

"You don't have friends, Bella. Now let's go," She grabbed my arm and hauled me towards the cash register. Aric followed behind me.

Amber paid for her clothes, handed me the bag and turned to see Aric still standing there. Aric's hand went on his hips as he stopped in front of Amber. "Miss Skank, could you stop dragging my new friend away from me." He stated.

"I am not a skank! And why in the world do you want to be friends with Bella?" Amber screeched at him. I told you no one ever liked the jelly donut.

Aric's face was priceless. He looked at her like she was insane, "Um, excuse me? Bitch, are you asking for a cat fight? I will have a homosexual throw down with you right now!" I laughed.

For once in her pretty little donut life Amber had nothing to say.

Aric lent forward, grabbed my hand, threw the shopping bags on the floor, and turned to Amber, "I'm kidnapping my best friend and if you ever want to see her again then you can just wait at home or something. She'll be back tonight."

Aric dragged me out of the store, leaving a furious Amber behind us. I laughed, "Your my new hero. Aric. I've been trying for years to leave her speechless."

Aric did a little bow, "Thank you. Now we will go to the food court and learn everything possible about each other. I want details!"

"You're one interesting donut," I laughed as I followed him.

And sure enough we spent the next four hours and thirty three minutes talking about our lives. Aric wasn't kidding when he said he was trying to be the gayest man alive. He took sewing and needle point classes, learned how to pole dance, and modeled clothing for anything and everyone. I don't think I had ever laughed so much in my life. Aric drove me home later that night. The entire car ride was Aric singing to the Dreamgirls soundtrack.

And life for this little jelly donut was getting better one friend at a time.

* * *

_Please review if you liked it. Edward and co. will be in next chapter._


	3. Rape, please!

**Sorry for the slow update. I had taken a fanfiction break for a couple months. Thanks to Dria-Chan, Billy Bob Bo Jangles, Stoned Fruit, Edward-addictxoxo, dragonspy, eamc-bmsc, kellicolleen, and dazzlefy-me1309. My friend feels that I should inform everyone that Aric is based of a real person. My friend, Aric, is pretty much Aric from the story. He's just as gay and flamboyant....and funny. Yes, I am blessed to know him. Please review and show Aric some love. **

**Oh, other good news. Possible fanart may be coming your way. **

We left off:_And sure enough we spent the next four hours and thirty three minutes talking about our lives. Aric wasn't kidding when he said he was trying to be the gayest man alive. He took sewing and needle point classes, learned how to pole dance, and modeled clothing for anything and everyone. I don't think I had ever laughed so much in my life. Aric drove me home later that night. The entire car ride was Aric singing to the Dreamgirls soundtrack._

_And life for this little jelly donut was getting better one friend at a time._

**Chapter 3: Rape, please!**

You know when you pick up that powered donut hole and bite into it and taste the jelly and you realize that it is a jelly donut and not a powered donut? Most people drop the donut hole in disgust, and, truthfully, that's what I thought Aric would do once he realized that I am a jelly donut. Instead, he did the exact opposite.

I woke up the day after going to the mall expecting to never see Aric again. So, when I walked downstairs and saw him standing in front of my stove wearing a pink apron I was shocked. Mind you, he managed to set cereal on fire, but still...

Oh, I forgot to tell you about the best part about befriending Aric (besides the whole first friend ever thing). My mother and Amber absolutely hated him. Amber, in her quest to rule the donut shop, hated him because he gave me the one thing in the world Amber had tried to deprive me of: happiness. My mother hated him because she was scared shitless that he would turn me gay too. "It's not that I don't like _his kind, _Bella, it's just that I don't want my daughter bringing home another _girl." _Were her words last night.

This of course meant that I loved him even more.

* * *

I watched Aric bounce around Ames Apparel searching for something. I couldn't begin to explain the amusement I found in watching Aric yell at people he deemed "too ugly" to stand near him. This made me question why _I _wasn't being yelled at.

I hadn't asked what Aric was looking for, but felt inclined to question him when he shoved a young mother through the sales rack for a shirt. He ran back over to me with a big smile on his face. I looked down at what he was holding: designer jeans, burgundy knit sweater, and black heels. I panicked as I understood what he was trying to do. He met my eyes. I narrowed mine to glare at him.

I bolted. Like hell I was going to wear that girl clothing. I looked behind me. Holy crap! Aric may be short, but boy could run. My feet went flying over my head as Aric tackled me and we went flying over the back of the couch outside the dressing rooms.

"Aric! What the hell? I told you, break one more couch and you're fired," I heard as the room spun.

Aric's face appeared above mine, "You okay?"

"Fine," I grunted, "You'd be surprised how often my face ends up meeting the ground. Am I leaking jelly?"

"Nah, you shall live to keep your jelly another day," Aric said helping me up.

I felt arms circle me, pinning my arms down.

"Quick! Arin! Hold down her legs," Aric yelled. "We still have the element of surprise."

A man with a black fauxhawk laughed from the side of me. He may have Aric's bright blue eyes, but he lacked Aric's flamboyant stance and clothing. "Let her go, Aric."

"Yes, let her go," I mimicked.

I could hear Aric's pout, "Fine, but I'm dressing you in those clothes. I'll tackle you again if I have to."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled as he let go. I turned toward the man laughing at us, "My name's Bella. Yours?"

"Arin, I am unfortunately the older brother of the retard who flipped you over the couch. Which, by the way, I told you to never do again, Aric," He said holding his hand out to me, but glaring at Aric, who whistled innocently.

"Do you make it a habit to flip innocent donuts over couches?" I turned to ask Aric.

"She had it coming! Those jeans were mine!" Aric yelled defensively.

"You broke her arm! She had to be taken to the hospital, on a stretcher. Do you know how bad that is for business?" Arin asked mock glaring at Aric. "Pick the couch up and actually work!" He turned towards me, "Come, I make it a point to know all of Aric's friends. One day when you sue him I need to know what I'll say to the jury."

I followed Arin as Aric yelled about abandonment behind me.

Arin had Aric's sense of humor, but a lovable personality, that was something completely unknown to me. I enjoyed talking to Arin and when Aric was done working (a.k.a. Yelling that people shouldn't wear jeans that made their thunder thighs even bigger) we all went out to dinner and a movie.

* * *

Aric pretended to make out with me during the movie; obnoxious, questionable noises and all. He claimed he was just "preparing the preteens behind us for dorm life." He only stopped when Arin threw melted bunch-a-crunch at him.

Aric pulled into my driveway and turned down the Hairspray soundtrack. Turning to look back at me he said, "Sleep well tonight. Dream of hot, hot men for me. Tomorrow your makeover commences."

Arin, having the chivalry that Aric clearly lacked, walked me to the door. Amber and Mom had there noses pressed against the window watching me. I can't blame them, (well I can) Arin was an attractive man. He noticed them too. "Why are they watching us?" He whispered.

"I've never brought a boy home before, well, a straight boy," I whispered back.

He nodded, "So they would totally like flip if you were to say, kiss me?"

I smiled at him, "I knew you had your brother's evil in you somewhere."

"Hey, he learned all he knows from me," Arin smiled and leaned in closer to me. He hands wrapped around my waist and he pressed his lips against mine softly.

I heard what I assume was either Amber or Mom hitting the ground from shock. I laughed against Arin's lips and pulled back. I had kissed kids at parties and other such events from high school, but they didn't have that warm feeling that Arin gave me.

Arin leaned back and winked, "Thanks babe. Let's do this again sometime. Good luck with Aric tomorrow."

* * *

"Uppity Bitch Boy!" Aric yelled out the window as he speed towards the hair salon. People were driving particularly terribly today. I was in a fantastic mood today. More than fantastic actually. Mom and Amber had cornered me last night, demanding to know who the "hunk" I kissed was. I point blank refused to tell them. Arin could be my little donut secret for as long as I wanted him to be. Amber screeched about life being unfair and Mom gave me her disapproved look.

Arin was a chocolate glazed donut with chocolate frosting. He was dependable and sweet on the inside and nice to look at on the outside. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for him. He was far too good for a jelly donut and I could seriously fuck up my friendship with Aric if I dated his brother. I was more then content to live with two good friends. Surprisingly, I was okay with the idea of a haircut and some new clothes. I had to leave for Seattle tomorrow and I needed to look professional. Plus Aric told me if I kept dressing like a hobo he would introduce Arin to my mother. Spoil sport.

Aric got an evil smile on his face as he stopped the car outside the hair salon. "Ready?"

My good mood melted at his face.

* * *

By the end of the day I had shoulder length straight hair with auburn highlights. My outfit consisted of skinny black jeans, a flowy gold shirt, and red flats. I faced Aric, "As much as it pains me to say I look decent and that's all that matters for the next few days."

Aric arched an eyebrow, "Um, cuzie, what is little tom boy saying to me?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I have to leave tomorrow morning to go to Seattle to do a spread for my job."

"Spread on what?"

"This upcoming family; The Cullens or something. I should probably read the report," I said simply.

Aric leaned in until he was about an inch away from my face, his eyes huge and mouth agape. "You mean Cullens? As in the family of Jasper Hale? The guy who models Alice-Rose fashions?"

"Uh, yeah?" I said trying to lean away from him.

"Sweet Jesus, I want that man to rape me," Aric took a deep breathe.

"It's not rape if you're willing," I told him.

"Shut up, Bella," Aric said still dazed.

* * *

I know i promised Edward and co, but I'm tired and I wanted people to know I'm not dead. Please read and review. and I promise Edward WILL be in the next chapter.


	4. What a Crazy Random Happenstance

**So, can I tell you guys how much I love you. I only got 50 hits for the last chapter, but 12 reviews, which equals a pretty impressive percentage of people who reviewed. Thank you all. **

_We left off: __"Sweet Jesus, I want that man to rape me," Aric took a deep breathe._

"_It's not rape if you're willing," I told him._

"_Shut up, Bella," Aric said still dazed._

**Chapter 4: What a Crazy Random Happenstance.**

I gripped the arm rests on the plan tightly, turning my knuckles white. I hated planes, hated flying. It was my personal belief that donuts were meant to stay on the ground, not flying over cities. We had ten minutes til take off and nothing could calm me. I kept imagining different scenarios in which the plane would crash and I'd end up on an island, forced to eat others to survive.

Nothing I could imagine prepared me for what happened next.

"BELLA!" A familiar voice shouted from behind me. I turned around, dreading who I thought was the owner of the voice. Bright blue eyes and a faux feather boa around his neck: Aric.

"Aric, what exactly are you doing on the same plane as me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "You certainly didn't mention any travel planes to me yesterday."

"Yeah, that's because yesterday I didn't know you were going to meet my dream man," Aric explained as he took the empty seat next to me. "Oh, please, you didn't really think I was just going to let you go meet Jasper-please rape me-Hale?"

I smiled at him, "Do you have any idea how pissed my boss is going to be that I brought you with me?"

"Dontcha just love it?" He folded his hands under his chin, tilting his head.

"Aric, promise me one thing?" I asked.

"Yes, my little jelly filled donut?"

"Get me off this plane alive," I said taking as deep breathe as the in flight instructions were given out.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I said staring at Aric. "No fucking way."

"Quiet Bella," Aric chided. "You'll love him. I know you will."

We were currently in the pick up center and I watched as Aric went to retrieve his cat, yep that's right. Aric brought his cat with him to crash my interview. He picked up a hot pink carrier and skipped back over to me.

He held the carrier up and I saw gold eyes staring back at me, surrounded by white fur detailed with black and gray stripes. "Alright, she's a cute cat. I'll give you that."

"Bella! He's a boy, duh. His name is Feeney and he's 10 months old," Aric said proudly as he cooed at the animal. (People may recognize Feeney from Mr. Feeney from Boy Meets World).

"Only you, Aric. Come on cat boy, let's get to the hotel," I said dragging my bag over to the exit. "You're in charge of trying to sneak the cat in!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"He's not a cat! He's name is Feeney and he's my familar!" Aric shouted back.

* * *

"I'm going to murder you. I hope you realize that," I muttered darkly under my breathe as I waited in the hotel lobby.

"I love you, too," Aric laughed. "You know, this actually isn't the first time I've done this."

I shook my head at him and tugged at my shirt. Aric was just lucky my shirt was big, or else this never would have worked. Bundled in a hoodie under my shirt was Feeney, Aric's demon cat. Aric had talked me into the ingenious idea of pretending to be pregnant to sneak his cat in, seeing as how the hotel had a strict no pets policy. I had to hold my hand under my "belly" to hold the cat in place. Thankfully, it was a man working the front desk and he couldn't tell that my poorly shaped stomach was a fake belly.

We had just made it into the elevator when Feeney started squirming, letting out faint meows. I grabbed the hoodie and the cat and shoved them towards Aric, "If he poops in the room your little donut butt is cleaning it up."

* * *

I stared in amazement as Aric set up an inflatable pink litter box in the corner of the room. The boy knew no bounds to his insanity. I looked back to my laptop, hoping to finish the beginning of the Cullen article. Feeney looked back up at me, purring. I reached out to scratch his ear when he lunged suddenly and attacked his teeth into my wrist. (my cat does this all the time).

"Motherfucker!" I hissed, "Aric, he drew first jelly! I'm allowed to bite him back."

Aric scooped his demon cat up and cuddled him to his chest, "Did you bite the silly jelly donut? Did you? Are you my little vicious diva?"

I hated baby talk.

* * *

The room only had one bed, seeing as how it was only suppose to be me, but I didn't mind sharing with Aric. I climbed into the queen size bed sometime after midnight. Aric was watching To Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar. Which was a movie in which Patrick Swayze played a drag queen. (Fantastic movie, watch it). He turned the TV off as I climbed into bed and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella, you're the best fag hag a gay could ask for. If I weren't a raving homosexual I'd date you."

"I love you too, Aric."

I woke up to the sound of Aric singing "Just Dance" (by Lady GaGa). I groaned, trying to burrow myself under the pillows for a little extra sleep. When Aric started singing a Chris Brown song I knew sleep wasn't an option anymore. I got up, kicking Feeney away from my ankles and went to pull on proper clothes for the day. As I reached for a shirt my hand was slapped. I looked up to see Aric glaring at me, holding Feeney in one hand like a toy dog.

"You were not going to just put on an outfit unapproved by me?" He accused.

"Um, no," I said.

"Alright, let's get you beautified. Then we'll go grab some donuts and meet my dream man," He said pulling me towards the bathroom where a straightener and brush sat on the counter.

* * *

I sat at the hotel restaurant in a pair of skinny black dress pants and a midnight blue shirt with bubble sleeves. My hair was straightened and pinned up on one side. My make up was flawless. All in all I felt like someone added frosting and sprinkles to my poor jelly body. I had to fight the urge to wipe the make up off and pull on a pair of too big jeans. The preppy outfit made me feel like Amber and I had to take my anger out on the waitress. She tried to take my order and I pretended to speak Italian. After 8 minutes and 46 seconds she gave up and walked away, muttering under her breathe. I laughed watching her walk away. Just as she ducked under the counter I yelled out, "I was just shitting you!"

Aric sat down with four cups of coffee and a bag of donuts. I opened the bag and saw jelly donuts. I looked up at Aric, feeling like I might cry for the first time in years.

"They were the last jelly donuts there, Proof that people do love jelly donuts," Aric said grabbing one out of the bag.

I bit into one, "Do you think this is cannibalism?"

* * *

I stepped out of the cab looking up at the Cullen house. Well, mansion really. Aric stood on the side of me, cat bag tucked safely under his arm. I felt bad for the poor cat, squished into the bag with nothing to do for hours. I let out a breathe and made my way toward the front door. After tripping up the front steps ("Bella! Ruin those shoes and you're dead!") I knocked on the door at the same time Aric rang the door bell. "Aric, now their going to think I'm impatient."

"You are impatient."

"Yeah, but I didn't want them to know that."

The door opened to reveal a pale blond man. He had warm blue eyes and was dressed in what I assume was a designer sweater and slacks. He held his hand out, "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to my home. You must be Isabella, and -I'm sorry- I don't remember another name in the email, who are you?"

His voice was low and warm, making me feel at ease with him, despite the fact that moments ago I dredged the idea of interviewing rich, snobby people. Carlisle was like a warm cinnamon donut: comforting and tasteful.

Aric stuck his hand out, "My name is Aric, and in a crazy random happenstance I ran into Bella on the plane. It was all completely unplanned and is in no way my plot to meet Jasper Hale."

Carlisle let out a chuckle, "I'll be sure to tell Jasper. Well, the more the better. Come on in. My wife, Esme, is making some cookies for us to eat during the interview. Let me take you're bag, Aric." Carlisle reached for Aric's bag as it meowed. He pulled his hand back in question.

Aric opened his bag, pulling Feeney out, "Oh, shush you! Carlisle, this is my soul pet, Feeney. Don't worry. I'll keep him in his bag."

As Aric opened the bag back up Carlisle's voice cut him off, "Now, it must be uncomfortable for him in there. Why don't you let him out. We're not allergic, and he'll probably have fun with all the furniture in this house."

Aric gave a big smile and plopped Feeney to the ground. Immediately Feeney jumped up Carlisle's leg and perched himself on his shoulder, purring obnoxiously loud; something I'm sure he got from Aric. Carlisle laughed, reaching up to pet the cat and smiling at us, "To the kitchen, then."

* * *

The living room had been spacious with large windows and colorful paintings; the kitchen, I found, was the opposite of that. It was large, but filled with granite counters and a large dinning table that seated 8. The walls were decorated with various pictures of country life, like farms and vineyards. I turned and saw Esme placing cookies on a plate with delicate care. She looked up when we entered.

"Esme, this is Isabella. Her friend Aric, and the thing on my shoulder is Aric's cat," Carlisle said reaching for a cookie.

Esme looked at as, caramel colored hair and beautiful green eyes, "I'm Esme Cullen. Nice to meet you." She reached up and gently took Feeney from Carlisle's shoulder. She scratched under his chin and he purred into her hand. "He's so cute. What's his name?" Esme was like a sugar donut, classic and sweet.

Aric, who was too busy staring at Carlisle's ass, didn't answer her. I guess that meant that I was answering, "He's name is Feeney." Then I turned toward Aric, "Stop looking at the man's ass!" I gave him one good swat across the back of the head.

Carlisle blushed, "Sorry, I'm hopelessly in love with my wife."

Esme giggled, "I don't think that'll stop him from looking. Carlisle, I want a kitten!"

I looked at Aric, "Look at what you started."

"I know. I'm a trend setter."

* * *

After Carlisle agreed to get Esme a kitten (or two) we sat at the dinning table and I pulled my laptop out. Aric pulled the plate of cookies in front of himself and started inhaling them. I started with the basic questions: what their jobs were, did they enjoy what they did, when did they meet, and was it love at first sight (ha! like that ever happened.) I was getting to the questions about their kids when Aric asked the question I had been thinking, "So, speaking of children, where are they?"

"They should be here soon. Our son, Emmett, and his wife are out to lunch. Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper (Aric swooned) are shopping, and our other son, Edward, is doing something. I don't really remember where he said he was going," Carlisle answered.

I don't know if Carlisle just had magical powers or they planned it, because right as he said that four people walked in. There were two guys and two girls. One guy was huge, with black hair and blue eyes. The other was lean with blond hair and and warm hazel eyes. One of the girls was a tall, beautiful blond with blue eyes, the other was short with spiky black hair and green/blue eyes. If you had asked me which ones were the Cullen children, I would have said the blonds. I'm not sure how the two actual Cullen children ended up with suck dark hair.

Esme stood up, handing Feeney to Carlisle, "Bella, Aric, meet our son Emmett, his wife Rosalie. And our daughter, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

I opened my mouth to greet them when I was cut off by Aric's squeal, "He's beautiful, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes, "Hello, My name is Bella Swan, this boy to my left is Aric, and he's one of the gayest men you'll ever meet. He's also completely obsessed with you, Jasper. I swear he's not a stalker and if at anytime he annoys you too much, you may hit him."

Emmett burst out laughing as Jasper's face paled (though, I will agree with Aric, the man is attractive). Rosalie got a smirk across her face while Alice beamed a smile at Aric, "Yay! Now I finally have someone I can talk about Jasper to!"

Jasper, if possible, paled even more, "This is what I get for agreeing to model your clothes. I told you I never should done that. I hate the attention."

Alice threw her arms around his chest, "Then don't do it anymore. I can find another model."

Aric put his hand in the hair, "Me! I'll do it! I love your clothes!"

I laughed, "If there's one thing Aric loves more than Jasper, it's fashion."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Let's continue this conversation after the interview, shall we?"

* * *

I continued with the interview, asking the same questions to the kids that I asked to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett, I decided was a twisted glaze: huge, but soft and sweet. Rosalie, to my displeasure, was another chocolate sprinkled, just like Amber. Alice was like a chocolate donut hole, tiny, but irresistible. Jasper was a honey glazed donut, kind of unheard, but worth it to find. By the end of the questions Aric was sitting next to Alice, talking about the next fashion show. Jasper was sitting as far away as possible from Aric, petting Feeney, who was sleeping in his lap. Emmett had an entire plate of food in front of him. Rosalie was flipping through some kind of magazine and Carlisle and Esme had a laptop out, searching for animal shelters.

I had just finished putting my lap top away when the door opened and we heard footsteps. Feeney woke up and hopped on the table. I turned my head to see a lean man with a mop of copper colored hair and striking green eyes. He was gorgeous.

Feeney ran across the table and jumped into the man's arms, purring.

Aric looked at me, eyes bright, "New obsession!"

* * *

**So, how did you like it? What kind of donut should Edward be? He doesn't actually have to be a donut. He can be anything really. **


	5. Why Aren't They Ever Gay?

**Hello fabulous viewers! Welcome back to the story with the best gay guy ever. **

We left off: _I had just finished putting my lap top away when the door opened and we heard footsteps. Feeney woke up and hopped on the table. I turned my head to see a lean man with a mop of copper colored hair and striking green eyes. He was gorgeous._

_Feeney ran across the table and jumped into the man's arms, purring._

_Aric looked at me, eyes bright, "New obsession!"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Why Aren't They Ever Gay?**

I was about to have a throw down with Aric. He had already claimed Jasper; I wanted Edward. I practically moaned when I looked over Edward again. A tall body that promised lean muscle underneath it. Jeans hung loosely off narrow hips, exposing soft flesh under his shirt. His green button up shirt was tight, displaying the fact that Edward was no couch potato. And his face....orgasmic (**I love this word. I use it to describe everything**). Full lips, straight nose, gorgeous striking green eyes. His hair looked impossibly soft and glinted copper, gold, and red in the sunshine. Was it bad for me to wish that he would throw me down on the table and ravish me?

I was about to ask him if he would when Feeney let out a meow. Edward looked down to the cat he was holding, "When did we get a cat?"

Esme beamed, "We didn't, not yet anyway."

Edward looked around the room, "Sorry, I'm late. Is this the reporter?" He gestured at me, Feeney jumping away as he did so.

"Whoa, don't make me feel too welcomed," I snapped. I hated when people talked about me like I wasn't in the room. Amber and Renee had done this to me way too many times growing up.

He gave me a smirk, "Yeah, well reporters don't usually treat me so wonderfully. Why should I be nice to you when you'll probably just spread rumors about me?"

Carlisle gave Edward a warning look, "Edward. You will treat Bella like a guest. Apologize."

I shook my head, "No need, Carlisle. I can handle myself. Now, Mr. Cullen if you would be so kind as to sit down we can finish the interviews and proceed to the photos."

Edward grabbed a spare chair and threw himself into it with a poise that screamed sex appeal. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and his biceps were showing clearly through his sleeves. Why did god always give the good looks to the evil ones?

"So, Edward. Let's just dive right into it. Are you gay?" I smiled. He probably wasn't expecting that. If there was one thing that I enjoyed doing more than pissing off Amber it was throwing people off. I loved seeing the look on people's faces when I did the exact opposite of what they expected.

Edward frowned angrily, "I'm not gay."

Aric threw himself off the chair, "WHY? Why aren't they ever gay? Come on God! Just give me one fantastic looking gay, two or three if your feeling gracious."

I rolled my eyes as Aric began sobbing. He rolled around the floor in fake pain. He rolled until he hit Jasper's feet. He slowly sat up, eyes gleaming as he stared at Jasper wickedly. He arched toward him, almost purring as he gave Jasper a flirty smile, "Are you sure you love Alice? I couldn't _persuade _you to go gay? Or bisexual at least?"

Jasper backed away from Aric as far as his chair would let him while stuttering a quiet, "No. I love Alice very much."

"NOOOOO," Aric threw himself back to the ground. "First Carlisle, then Jasper, then Edward, then Jasper again. Why will no one bend to my will?"

Emmett cleared his throat, "Hey, you haven't even asked me!"

Rosalie and Alice giggled together. I thought it was cute that Emmett felt left out when Jasper was so afraid of Aric. Aric sat himself into his chair softly, "No offense Emmett, but if you and I were together you'd break me. I'm so much smaller than you, it could never work."

Carlisle started choking on the water he was drinking while Esme full out laughed. Rosalie was literally on the ground crying from laughing. Jasper's face looked grateful for the distraction away from himself while Edward looked like he didn't even want to know what was going on.

Once we had all calmed down, except for Emmett, who continued to pout, I continued with my questions.

"So, do you have a girlfriend Edward?" I asked.

"No, are you offering?" Edward winked.

"Oh, yeah. I'd love to be your one night stand. In fact, let's not use protection. I'd probably make a fairly good single mom. How badly could I fuck up one kid right?" I answered giving him a wink back.

Edward's face went from flirty to angry quickly as his family laughed quietly. "Next question."

"What do you do for a living?" This was standard questioning. Alice and Rose were designers and Rose (surprisingly) worked on cars during her free time. Emmett was the owner of an up and coming club in downtown Seattle. Jasper was a history teacher at a local high school and a model when Alice asked him to be. I thought this was a rather funny combination. I bet he had to beat the girls off at school. Carlisle was one of the most successful doctors in America while Esme designed rooms for the biggest celebrities.

Edward gave a big smile, a genuine smile. It was lopsided and exposed one dimple. It was a breathtaking disaster, I would stare at that smile for the rest of my life if he'd let me. "I'm a musician. My life is piano and singing. I've got an album coming out next week, actually."

I wanted to say something witty, something that would insult him, but my mind couldn't come up with anything. I was too dazed by his last answer. I loved musicians, went absolutely crazy for them. I imagined Edward shoving me down onto a black baby grand piano and his lips against mine. I almost groaned at the thought.

"Bella may have just orgasmed in her pants. She's got a thing for musicians. I bet if you play for her she'll give you that one night stand she was talking about," Aric's voice broke my thoughts.

Death. It would come quick and fast. Arin would understand, he knew how annoying Aric was. No one would miss him too much. I couldn't do it now, but one day he would regret saying that. When he least expected it I would jump out and sink my teeth into his neck. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't bite him, but I would get revenge.

* * *

After I had calmed down and Edward had stopped smirking, I continued. Edward was 21, two years younger than me. Two years was okay, it didn't make me creepy for wanting him. He graduated top of his class, so I guess he wasn't as stupid as I implied. He'd modeled Alice and Rose's clothing every once in a while when Jasper didn't want to. I asked a couple more pointless questions before I put my laptop away for good and grabbed the camera Jakins had given me. We took the pictures in the living room. Carlisle and Esme sat together on the couch with Emmett on one side and Rosalie on the other. Jasper sat on the floor by Carlisle's feet and Alice sat on his lap. Edward sat at his piano, one hand in his hair, lopsided smile on his face.

What a perfect family. I had hoped that when I met them they would be dysfunctional. I wanted them to prove to me that it's not just me that has a shit family. Instead I find out that they're perfect. More than perfect. I held up the camera and snapped a picture. I hit the review button and when I looked at the picture I had to laugh. Just behind the couch was Aric, peeking over Carlisle's shoulder with a huge smile on his face.

I yelled at Aric to get out of the shot and finished with the photos.

I had packed everything up and watched as Aric chased Feeney around the house trying to get him back into the cat carrier.

* * *

We were all set and ready to go and Aric pouted next to me. He sniffle, "I'm going to miss you guys so much. Esme and your heart warming smile. Alice and your fashion, Edward and Jasper for your bodies."

I laughed at Emmett's frown. I had to agree with Aric though. They had been a lot more fun then I had expected. Esme looked at both of us, "Both of you be careful. It was so much fun having you here. We certainly weren't expecting this when we agreed to do the report, but I can speak for everyone when I say we'll miss you." She pulled me into a hug. I hugged back awkwardly, I wasn't use to a mother figure being this touchy feely. Aric was crying into Alice's shoulder saying how much he'd miss her. As Aric stepped back Jasper stepped forward and stuck his hand out, surprising everyone in the room except Alice. Aric took his hand and pulled him into a hug. Jasper paled and patted Aric's back quickly before gently moving Aric away from him. Carlisle pulled me into a quick embrace before he backed away for Alice to hug me.

I was just about to get into the cab when I felt my arm being pulled. I turned around and met Edward's gorgeous emeralds staring at me. "Um, what?"

He gave me a hard look, "I know you don't like me. I can tell. You made it more then clear today. So, I'm only going to this once. Do not ruin my name in this article. The only reason I did this was to make Esme and Carlisle happy. All I want is that you keep to the facts, no tabloid rumors."

I gave him a glare, "Who says I would even put the effort in to ruin your name?" Then I got into the cab and watched him fade from view.

It's been three days since the Cullens and today is the day my article is released, on the cover. Renee and Amber were dying to see it, I had refused to tell them who I was interview for fear they would try to come with me. Aric had been depressed since we got back. He was still upset by Jasper's unwavering straightness. Arin promised he would be back to normal soon, but it was disconcerting to see the obnoxious boy so downtrodden.

"AHHHHH!" There was the reaction I was looking for. Amber had found my article. I smirked widely. "BELLA! Get down here!"

Normally I would have told her to jump off a bridge, but today I was looking forward to my talk with my lovely stepsister. I walked lightly down the stairs, whistling happily. I reached the bottom and looked up to see Amber and Renee leafing through the magazine unbelievably. "Yes?"

"You-you did an interview-with-Eh," Amber stuttered. She held up the picture of Edward I had taken. It was the close up of him sitting at the piano, smiling like a child. It really was a cute picture.

Renee had another copy and was skimming over the article. "Bella, you didn't write this did you? I mean, this is way too nice to be written by you."

"Renee, I am insulted. Of course, I wrote it. Just because I treat certain people with disdain doesn't mean I hate everyone," I said with pretend to be shocked.

"I refuse to believe you wrote this," She said.

I opened my mouth to tell her not to doubt my amazing talents when Aric ran through the door screaming happily. "Bella! Bella! Oh, my god. He's on the phone!"

I cocked my head toward the side, "Er-what?"

Aric shoved his phone at me, "Talk. Talk."

I held the phone up to my ear, "Um, hello?"

"Bella Swan?" It was a musical voice. Edward's voice.

"Edward Cullen," I stated.

"I thought you were going to ruin me," He said. "I thought I was going to have to call your boss, demanding a retraction."

"Hmm," I hummed vaguely.

"Then I open the magazine and I read the article and it was good, very good. And you wrote about me like I was an angel," He responded.

It was true. I had written about him beautifully. I chose my words carefully.

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_As youngest of the Cullen Clan most would have expected Edward Cullen to be the stereotypical spoiled playboy. This reporter was pleasantly surprised to find that Edward Cullen was a sweet, gentle man who wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Edward is an up and coming musician with a promising career in front of him. His passions are singing and piano, both at which he excels at. His music is a beautiful mix of acoustics and modern beats. His album, which hits stores next week, is sure to be a best seller. Edward, like all the Cullen children, is gorgeous. His windswept copper hair and striking green eyes make him a wild success at the fashion shows that he occasionally does for his sisters. All in all, Edward Cullen puts most men to shame._

"Yeah, I kind of have this thing where I like to surprise people," I said calmly, as though my article was nothing.

"I've noticed," His was deep as he whispered, "I like it. Any time you need another article feel free to come back to the Cullen house."

"Don't let my mother hear that or she'll be on the next flight there," I laughed. I chewed on my lip as I thought. I had wanted to ask Edward a question the other day, but didn't want to make myself to look any weird then needed. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Edward agreed.

"If you were a donut, what kind would you be?" I asked slowly, thinking he must assume I was crazy.

"...odd question," He hummed, "I'd have to say a jelly donut. Because when you bite into a jelly donut the jelly just oozes out, like it had been trying to escape the entire time. That's how I feel sometimes. I've got all these thoughts and wants in me and I'm just bursting to let them out, but I'm confined in this body until someone bites into me. Does that sound crazy?"

No, it sounded perfect.

**Did you like it? I hope I lived up to expectations. The humor in the story will be more subtle from now on. Romance is taking main focus now. Don't worry, there will still be laughs. Also, song suggestions for Edward to play would be fully appreciated. Acoustic/piano would be the best fit. If I use your song in the next chapter I'll dedicate the chapter to you. =)**


	6. Tragedy Has Struck

Wow, so many reviews for the last chapter. Thank you. I love hearing how people are always reminded of my story when they see donuts.

This chapter is dedicated to TechnoChicken. I loved getting your reviews.

I have bronchitis so another update may not come for a while depending on how much make-up homework I have.

* * *

We left off: _"__...odd question," He hummed, "I'd have to say a jelly donut. Because when you bite into a jelly donut the jelly just oozes out, like it had been trying to escape the entire time. That's how I feel sometimes. I've got all these thoughts and wants in me and I'm just bursting to let them out, but I'm confined in this body until someone bites into me. Does that sound crazy?"_

_No, it sounded perfect.

* * *

_**  
Chapter 6: Tragedy has Struck...We're out of peanut butter. (-Alex Gaskarth)**

"Jesus Christ! Amber, leave me alone," I yelled as Amber walked into my room. I swear, if I wasn't trying to save money I would be out of this house faster than Aric jumps attractive men.

Amber had been bugging endlessly for the past week about the Cullens, as if I have the magic powers to grant her access into Edward Cullen's pants. Clearly, if I had those powers I would be in Edward Cullen's pants already.

"I just want to know when I'm going to meet them, Bella!" she screeched in her nasally voice. Have you ever heard someone's voice that was so annoying you just immediately wanted to punch them? That's Amber for me.

"Never. I did my interview; it's over. Besides, I hate you. Why would I introduce you to someone you like? Haven't you caught on by now that I only do things that I know annoy you?" I asked. I didn't exactly hide my feelings from the Wicked Step Sister of the West.

Brilliant blond hair was flipped angrily over her tiny little shoulder, "Why do you like to torture me? I'm a great sister."

I snorted as I shoved my tangled knots out of my face. "Oh, yea, you're the best sister a girl could hope for. I just loved in elementary school when you made me eat sand during recess, or in middle school when you put red paint on my chair in art class and told everyone I got my period. Let's not forget the time in high school when you told everyone I was a lesbian with herpes. Yup, growing up with you was a treat. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go down to the mall. I've got a gay boy and a CD waiting for me," I said pulling on a pair of flats and pulling my hair back into a terrible ponytail.

* * *

I stepped out of my truck (or the Decrepit-mobile as Aric called it) and shuffled my way into the air conditioned shopping complex. I really didn't see the purpose in having 100 different stores in one place. The clothing was the same in every store, just with different logos. I guess it mattered to people like Aric. I looked down at my worn jean capris and white tank top; I was not people like Aric.

I made a quick stop to F.Y.E. and grabbed the last copy of Edward's album. I drooled over the black and white picture of him that adorned the front cover. He was wearing a stripped hoodie and his hair was a copper, messy chaos; he was smiling in the rain. Even though the picture was in black and white, I felt like I could still see Edward's vivid emeralds staring back at me.

I opened and started reading the lyrics as I walked toward Ames Apparel. I had promised Aric, who was recovering from his bout of depression, that would could go get lunch together.

"You sick, sick person!" was the only sound that greeted me as I walked into the store. I looked up from my CD to see Aric yelling at Arin.

"Aric, calm down," Arin told him.

"I can't believe you!" Aric shouted back. "I refuse to believe you're related to me."

"Aric-" Arin started, but was cut off by Aric storming away.

I walked over slowly and asked, "What's wrong with my little flamboyant donut?"

Arin turned to look at me, blue eyes holding amusement even though he looked dead on his feet. "I wore sandals into work today."

I looked down and indeed, his feet were clad in a pair of brown sandals. "Er-so?"

"Apparently it is unacceptable to wear _mandals_ in public," Arin stated, wiggling his toes as he said the word "mandals."

"That's what the entire argument was about?" I asked in disbelief. Aric was the biggest drama queen to have ever graced this green earth. "ARIC! Get your dramatic little ass out here, apologize and get your shit together. I'm hungry and you're keeping me from inhaling food!"

Arin laughed as I mutter darkly under my breathe, "Really, don't know how he still even has a job. God, he's slow. He's lucky I'm too lazy to chase after him.."

Slowly, and I do mean slowly, Aric shuffled his feet over to us, "Do you have anything to say, young man?" I put my hands on my hips and gave him the best maternal glare I could muster up.

"Sorry I'm late for lunch, Ma'am," he mumbled.

"That's better. Next time I'm leaving without you," I said. "Now, say goodbye to your brother."

"Bye, Arin," Aric said quickly giving him a hug, "I'm burning those sandals later."

"Bye, Retard," Arin said as he ruffled his hair. "Burn my shoes and your demonic cat gets dyed hot pink."

"Don't touch Feeney!" Aric yelled as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store.

* * *

Aric hooked his arm through mine as we walked toward Panera Bread, "So..."

I looked at him, "What?"

"Talk to Edward lately?" He asked, eyes gleaming in a none too innocent way.

"....No," I answered slowly, "Should I?"

"Bella!" Aric said, exasperated. "He wants you to call him back."

I raised my eyebrows, "How would you know?"

Aric smacked his hand to his fac., "Honestly, and you call yourself a women! He called you the other day because he likes you. Now you have his number and you're suppose to call him back. Then he'll ask you on a date."

"I was suppose to get all that from a phone call?" I asked. "Aric, I really don't think that's what Edward meant. I know you live in your own little world, but come on. Have you seen me? I do not match up to Edward Cullen. It's like putting a rusty nail next to a diamond; no comparison. Remember me? Jelly donut?"

Aric blinked at me slowly, "I'm sorry, what did you say? Your self pity was drowning out all your words. I hate when people try telling themselves that their too ugly, or not good enough. Flying balls, Bella! All you need is some help. Come on, I'm sexing you up. Watch how the boys will fall."

* * *

"Like fuck, Aric!" I hissed from behind the changing room door. "I am not going to wear this in public."

"Get out of the changing room, Bella," Aric demanded.

"Fuck a vagina, Aric," I threw back.

I heard his outraged gasp. I could only imagine his face, mouth agape and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Bella Jelly Donut Swan!" he started. "That is no way to talk to a gay man! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Now, as punishment we're getting more lingerie."

I stomped my foot, knowing he could see my feet from the couch outside the changing room. "I'm not moving."

Aric let out a huff and I heard something shift. "What are you-ARIC!"

Aric was flat on the ground, shimming his way under the door of my changing room. I put my high heel to his throat, "Come on any further and this heel goes through your neck."

I don't care how gay Aric was, no one is watching me change clothes. He gave me a sad look, "Oh, Bella. Granny panties, really? You need such help."

"OUT!" I hissed.

I stepped carefully out of the changing room as Aric clapped. After fifteen minutes of begging, I finally agreed to come out. I walked over to the full length mirror, curious as to why Aric's smile was so big.

_I bet I look ridiculous. _I stepped in front of the mirror.

Oh,

My

God.

When Aric had thrown the scraps of fabric he called clothes at me, I was willing to bet my truck I would look hideous, but I was pleasantly disappointed. I looked....hot.

I looked at my reflection. Stylish black shorts made my legs look longer and an emerald green shirt that had flowing sleeves, but a tight waist line. It left about an inch of exposed skin between my shirt and my shorts, which I, surprisingly, didn't have a problem with. The outfit was completed with a pair of silver, strappy heels.

Aric appeared next to me in the mirror, with a shit eating grin on his face, "Your legs look twice as long as before and your boobs look a full cup size bigger. Imagine what you'll look like once I teach you to walk in heels and do your hair."

"You know how to walk in heels?"

"Babe, I could climb a mountain in heels."

* * *

My hair was deemed acceptable once Aric brushed it for me. Aric and I had retreated back to Ames Apparel to do the make-up. I was then prodded and poked for half an hour as Aric tried to find "my season." I wasn't a huge fan of make-up; I used lip gloss and eyeliner at most, but Aric insisted on everything. By "insisted on," I mean threatened.

Aric was forced to put the torture devices away when Arin called him into the front of the store. I glanced at my face in the mirror. I had the smoky eye look with full, pink lips. Blush wasn't required, seeing as how jelly seemed to constantly fill my cheeks. Put the entire look together and I was actually a very good looking donut. Shame that it took me hours to look this good when Rosalie and Amber probably woke up looking gorgeous.

I stood up slowly from where I sat and carefully put one heeled foot in front of the other. I made it to the front of the store and saw Aric actually working, which surprised me more than it should. Arin sat behind the counter, holding a pair of jeans. He held a pair of scissors up to them as Aric yelled at the customer. Aric went wide eyed when he saw the scissors and quickly stopped yelling. I smirked; threatening Aric with clothing was pretty dirty, but effective.

I walked over to Arin, "Finally putting him to actual work?"

Arin gave a grin, "Our mother may own this store, but that doesn't mean he can do anything he wants."

"Your mom owns this store?" I asked. "Does anybody else work here? I only ever really see you two."

Arin laughed, "Well, I feel like I'm here 24/7. We have two girls that work here weekends, but the other people quit, something about not wanting to be dressed by the devil." He gave a glare specificly in Aric's direction.

I watched Arin as he talked. Clearly he loved his brother, but I could see that he looked tired and run down. "Do you make up for the lack of employees?"

He nodded, still watching Aric.

"If you need a few days off, I can help. Most of the stuff I do for _Breaking Dawn _are at home assignments. You look like you need a few days to rest," I offered. Arin had dark circles around his eyes, his hair, which should have gleamed like Aric's, looked a little duller, and he was pale, even by my standards.

"No, that's alright. I'll be okay. If Aric didn't miss so many shifts, things would be better, but he's so full of energy. He doesn't need to be stuck here all day," Arin said.

"Yeah, well. I'll keep an eye on him, okay? Make sure he's coming in on time," I stated. That's it, no more slacking off for Aric. Not if it meant poor Arin was stuck doing his work.

"By the way, you look really fucking gorgeous," Arin said calmly as he looked back toward Aric.

* * *

"See, I told you. Guys were all over you. God, I wish I could do that. But noooo. When I wear heels it's just disturbing." Digression: Aric was good at it.

"Yes, you did a good job making me look sexy," I told him.

He gave me a smile, "I'll tell you the secret, Bella. I didn't make you look sexy. You're already sexy, and I just know how to flaunt it for you."

I gave him a playful shove, "Wanna go get donuts?"

"Yes! Let's listen to Edward's sexy songs in the car," Aric said happily.

I sat in the passenger seat of Aric's car as I started Edward's CD. I instantly relaxed as the first song came on.

_You were burning the day with a bag full of shake in your senses,  
and you elevate.  
Wearing the light like a tiger wears stripes, stepping through the shadows of my window pane.  
You're ten kinds of wonderful, and you're beautiful, and that's great.  
But are you sure that you'll remember your name when the beautiful fades from your face?_

_Come on, come on, come on and take a step on your own.  
I've carried you across a few worlds, I think it's time to be lettin' go.  
Cause love is what comes when you're comfortable with being alone,  
You're starting to show the soul in your bones._

_You're tying up time with the big city lights, you're a bright mind.  
Go on, show me it.  
Living your life like the writers on strike, fighting for the right to put some soul in your  
Ten kinds of possible, it's not probable, but I'll wait  
Just to see if you'll remember your name when the probable fades from your fate._

_Come on, come on, come on and take a step on your own.  
I've carried you across a few worlds, I think it's time to be lettin' go.  
Cause love is what comes when you're comfortable with being alone,  
You're starting to show the soul in your bones._

_It's only alright if you're living your life like you want to.  
It's only alright if you step on your own like you need to.  
It's only alright, just give yourself time, and you'll build yourself a beautiful life.  
It's only alright._

_But are you sure that you'll remember your name  
When the beautiful fades from your face  
When the youth that you left's like the skin that you shed  
I'll be screaming a series of sounds just to say_

_Come on, come on, come on and take a step on your own.  
I've carried you across a few worlds, I think it's time to be lettin' go.  
Cause love is what comes when you're comfortable with being alone,  
You're starting to show, you're starting to grow.  
If everybody's jumpin', well don't you think it's somethin' inside your souls?  
I've carried you across a few worlds, I think it's time to be lettin' go.  
(Step Out on Your Own- The Record Life I do not own). _

"It's beautiful," I whispered softly to myself. Could Edward really be a jelly donut? Could someone so talented and beautiful be the same as me? Edward certainly was right though. He sounded like he was bursting with hopes.

"Call him," Aric yelled as he pulled out of my driveway.

I clutched Edward's CD tightly as I walked carefully into the house. These heels were killing me. I kicked them off the second my feet hit the kitchen, "Stupid heels."

My eyes glanced over the metallic casing of my cell phone. I flicked it open quickly and found the number I wanted (Aric had set Edward's number in while I wasn't looking earlier). I took a deep breath.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Part of me hoped he wouldn't answer, another part prayed he would.

"Hello?"

My god, his voice could make me orgasm even over the phone.

"Edward?" My voice was shaky, not the calm that I would have liked for it to be.

"Isabella?" Edward laughed, "I was kind of expecting this call a little earlier."

"Yeah, well. If you wanted me to call, you have to say so," I said point blank. "I don't understand the whole silent messages that apparently everyone else got from it."

He laughed, "I'll remember that. How have you been?"

"With the exception of a couple of conversations with my wicked step sister, I've been very well. I got your CD today. I am completely in love with it. I'd marry it if I could," I admitted. No point lying, it was an amazing album.

"Thanks, that means a lot. You're blatantly honest, so I know you're not lying to me," he said.

As our conversation continued I walked around the kitchen, craving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I opened the cabinet and my eyes widened. "Oh, god. No. No. No. No. No."

"Bella, is everything okay?!" Edward asked frantically.

"Edward, tragedy has struck. We're out of peanut butter," I said with a fake sob.

"...."

Okay, so Aric was rubbing off on me.

"I'm sorry," I said as I calmed down. "I have these odd tendencies, especially after I hang out with Aric."

"Don't apologize," he reprimanded, "I like it. You're different from all other girls."

"That's for sure."

"I never know what to expect from you."

"That's putting it nicely."

"Will you come to my birthday party?"

I choked on the cookie I was eating. I certainly wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter. Please review =) Question for everyone: What kind of donut are you?**


	7. It's Never Too Late To Apologize

**Well, ladies and (gay) gents,**

**I know most of you are probably surprised to see that this is not an obituary. Because the only reason for not updating for so long would be death. Thank several holy figures that I am not dead, I was just exceedingly busy. A lot of things have happened in the last couple of months. Allow me to share them with you...**

**I got a job at Dairy Queen. Not as glamorous as I deserve, but c'mon, I gotta pay the bills somehow. **

**Feeney (my beloved cat) disappeared and I'm trying to figure out if he is just too distracted to come home or if he's been sucked back into the fiery pits of hell (because he was definitely a demon). **

**I had AP exams. They were a bitch.**

**I've had writer's block, which I hope I'm over.**

**I got bit by a spider and my leg got infected and swelled up to like 3 times it's normal size. I had to go to the hospital and everything. The infection lasted for almost two months straight and through 2 rounds of antibiotics. Needless to say if you see some anti-spider comments in future chapters you'll know why. I was hoping to gain super spidery powers from the bite, but, as my doctor kindly explained, the infection hadn't spread to my blood, and therefore couldn't alter my DNA. What a shame, I get bit by a spider and I don't even get the cool super powers to go with it.**

**Well there's my list of excuses! Just letting everyone know I'm not dead and a new chapter should be up soon. **


	8. You Got Arrested?

**We met again. Thanks for all the reviews and your patience. **

We left off: "Will you come to my birthday party?"

I choked on the cookie I was eating. I certainly wasn't expecting that.

**Chapter 7: You Got Arrested?**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMFG! I can't wait. I can't wait!"

Aric's voice was getting on my last nerve. I had told him about getting invited to Edward's birthday party and he had assumed that he was coming along. Of course, I planned on taking him, but dear lord, he hadn't stopped screaming for 45 minutes straight.

Seeing as how I'm obviously a very patient person I allowed Aric to scream for a while unharmed, but he was taking it too far now and had to be stopped.

SMACK!

"Owwwwwwwww," Aric cried, holding his head in his hands.

"Are you done screaming now?" I asked as I finished typing up another article for _Breaking Dawn_.

"Yes," He whimpered, looking up at me with his big blue eyes tear filled. I scoffed at his puppy dog eyes and told him to get back to work. We were sitting at the counter at Ames Apparel. The store was almost empty seeing as how it was 9 at night, but Aric was suppose to be stocking.

Aric walked away mumbling about homo abuse support groups.

I saved my story and emailed it to Jakins. I then put Edward's CD into my laptop. I hadn't stopped listening to it for the past three days. I knew almost every song by heart now and had even tried (in vain) to play them on my guitar. Nothing compared to hearing Edward's voice flowing through my speakers though.

Arin, who was still looking a little worn down, wandered over to me as he finished folding jeans.

"Hey big shot journalist," He smiled at me.

Ever since the piece on the Cullens I've had many people telling me how amazing it was. Amber and Mom still harassed me about meeting them and I hadn't dared tell them I was going to Edward's birthday party.

I grinned, "Thank you. Thank you. No need to bow before me."

He laughed, "So, You got invited to Edward's birthday party? Should be fun."

I shrugged, " I guess. Aric seems to have this crazy notion that Edward's going to sweep me off my feet when I show up. Crazy, right?"

"I don't think so," Arin grabbed my hand, "He'd be lucky to snag you. I can honestly say you're unlike any girl I've ever met. In a very good way, or course." Arin's cerulean orbs bore into me and I saw nothing but truth.

"Your family spoils me," I said. "I'm going to have an ego to rival Amber's if you don't stop."

"I highly doubt that. Pretty little jelly donuts like you could never compare to the gooey evilness of chocolate frosting and sprinkles," Arin said pulling me toward him and throwing me over his shoulder despite my scream of protest. "Besides I would never let that happen!"

I laughed as he ran around the racks of clothes spinning me around as he pretended to fight off the vicious chocolate sprinkle donut villains. He stopped when he almost knocked over a display of shirts and we both fell to the floor, laughing.

I finally stopped laughing and helped Arin up. "Thank you," I said looking up at him. "I needed that."

"You're welcome. Let's see if that little demon of a brother wants to close early and get food," Arin dragged me over to Aric.

* * *

I groaned as I rubbed my stomach. I ate about two plates more than I could fit in. Aric shoved me through the front door and I nearly stumbled into my mother. "Oh, uh-hey Mom."

Arin and Aric stood behind me and waved. My mother ignored them. "Isabella, what is this?"

She held up an envelope addressed to me with the card hanging out. She gave me a hard look and I could see a calculating gleam in her eyes. I snatched it out of her hands.

To Bella,

You are invited to Edward Cullen's 22 birthday party.

It will be at club Volterra on June 20 at 8:00P.M.

Gifts are not necessary.

You and one guest will be granted access with the security card included.

Hope to see you there

I didn't see the security card and looked up at my mother accusingly. "Where is it?"

Aric took the envelope out of my hands as I glared up at her. "Where's what, Bella?"

"The security card. It's not in the envelope. You took it," I accused my mother.

" Bella, I would never! How did you manage to snag an invite, anyway? What did you do? Sleep with him during the interview?"

My mother could be a cold hearted bitch sometimes, but I never thought she would accuse me of whoring around. I wasn't sure how to respond. Sure, it was easy to have a witty comeback when she compared me to Amber, but what do you say when your mother suggest you sleep around?

"Yeah, well. I learn from the best, don't I?" Arin was pulling Aric toward the door.

SMACK!

My head whipped as her hand collided with my cheek. I couldn't move. I was too shocked. I hadn't expected that. My mother had never raised her hand toward me and she chose to do it when I was 23; a grown women. I probably shouldn't be as surprised as I am, because in all honesty I knew my mother hadn't particularly cared for me.

I was left with sitters or alone when she took Amber out when we were younger and as a teenager she refused to buy me new clothes, I had to wear Amber's castoffs. Then there was the fact that my mother encouraged Amber's behavior toward me. The more I thought about it the more upset I became. What kind of mother allows a young girl to embarrassed and taunted by her sister and her friends?

I felt tears well up. I looked up at her. She was breathing heavily, her blue eyes, still looking angry, reminded me of Amber so much that I wanted to scream.

"I hate you," I said quietly. "I hate you so much. Both of you! You and your perfect little Amber! I hate you!"

I was screaming by the end of it and tears were falling down my face. Arin, who had stopped moving when my mother slapped me, reached for me and pulled into a hug. "Hush, baby girl. Come on. We're leaving."

I blurringly saw Aric draw his hand back and give my mother a smart slap across her own cheek. Arin continued moving me out of the house and back to his car, sliding me into his front seat and whispering as I tried to control my sobs.

Arin was in the driver's seat calling Aric out and rubbing circles on my back. "You'll come stay with us, okay? We've got a spare bedroom at the apartment."

Aric came stomping out of the house with a look of fury on his face. "That women has to be the most retarded, fat ass, pompous, son of a bitch I have ever met. How someone like you could be related to her amazes me. Your father must have been one hell of a person. I'm coming back here to tepee the house tonight. Don't give me that look, Arin! I'd egg her house, but you know I hate touching eggs."

By the time Aric got in the backseat I was done crying. I didn't doubt that Aric would do it and that made me smile. He gave me a huge smile back. It was contagious and I gave him a bigger smile back. "There's the smile I love."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Both of you."

"How come you didn't tell us she was this bad?" Arin asked.

"She's never hit me before. I mean, she'll yell and tell me I'm useless and everything and she gets Amber new stuff while I get crap, but it had never gone that far before." I was playing with the hem of my shirt as I told them this. I hadn't ever really told anyone much about my mother, most assume that I was over dramatic about her.

"Well I hit her for you, so you're even now," Aric said. "You know what I think we need? Some jelly donuts!"

* * *

Arin set me up in the spare bedroom, which had a queen bed decorated in greens and blues, a large oak desk in the corner with a plasma TV on in, and a walk in closet. I only had my laptop and the clothes I had on so Aric let me borrow some pajamas. Surprisingly they fit fairly well. I crawled into the big bed and buried myself under the covers. It felt good to be able to relax after the day I had. Aric insisted on knowing everything about my childhood and I cried some more. I couldn't even remember the last time I cried. Crying two times in a day left me feeling surprisingly better. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

RING!

RING!

I forgot I had my cell phone. I reached over and pulled it out of my jean pocket. I checked the ID: EDWARD CALLING. I wasn't that surprised to see his name. We had talked a few more times in the past couple of days and he called me regularly every night.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hi. It's Edward," His voice made me ooze into goo. It was so smooth.

"Hey." It was all I could think to say.

"I was just wondering if you got my invite yet," His voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, I got it today."

"So you're still coming then?"

"Yeah, though I may need a new security card. My mom kind of stole mine," I said it softly, feeling so embarrassed that I'm sure my entire face was red.

"Oh, um, why?"

"She thinks the only reason I got invited is because I slept with you at the interview," I'm not sure he could even understand me through my mumbling.

"What?" His voice sounded angry? "How could she think that?"

"Apparently she thinks I'm a whore and she made her feelings for me very clear today," I told him. Why was I telling him this? Why did it feel so comfortable to talk to him?

"How clear?"

I hesitated. Is it too much to tell him?

"Bella?" He asked, his voice firm. "How clear?"

"...She hit me," I whispered.

"..What?" His voice sent shivers down me and I felt afraid of what his face would look like. He sounded so angry.

I waited for almost a full minute before I asked, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? Why are you so mad?"

There was a pause, "You're kidding me, right? Why am I mad? Bella, your mother hit you! The women who was suppose to take care of you. She accused you of being a whore and hit you. Why aren't you mad?"

"I was-am, but I cried enough for her today. I'm staying at Aric's for now and it feels so good to be away from her. I put up with her for so long that I just want to forget about her and her perfect little Amber for good. Like Aric said I'm too good for them anyway."

"You're perfect, Bella," Edward said.

I snorted, "Thanks Edward."

"Bella," His voice was mad again. "Listen to me. You are perfect. You're unbelievable gorgeous and you're witty and unique and you're talented."

"Edward, don't lie to me," I begged, "Not after the day I just had."

"UGH!" He shouted, "You're completely ridiculous, you know that? Why can't you see yourself clearly?"

I was quiet. I didn't believe him, but I didn't want him to yell again. "Edward, I have dull brown hair and eyes. I'm at least fifteen pounds overweight. I snap at everyone. I'm more manly then some men. My writing is the only redeeming quality I have."

"Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?"

That's when I heard Arin yell, "YOU GOT ARRESTED?!"

* * *

**I hope you like this. It was more serious than the other chapters, but the next chapter should have some more humor. Also if anyone wants to, they can follow me on twitter at twitter . com / playmeasong (remove the spaces)**

**Read and Review please! Love you all. **


End file.
